Lebaran Denganmu Atau Tanpamu?
by Sp-Cs
Summary: Tahun ke dua, Idul Fitri Ke tiga -sejak Minato tertidur setelah pertarungan melawan dewi malam. Apakah ini lebaran yang ke 3 kalinya dia lewatkan? karena seseorang yang berarti baginya ingin Lebaran bersamanya dan menantikan senyumnya yang sudah lama ia nantikan. SPESIAL IDUL FITRI! 4 Chapter. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Begining

_ALLAHU AKBAR!_

_ALLAHU AKBAR!_

_ALLAHU AKBAR!_

_LAILLAHA ILLALLAHU ALLAHU AKBAR! _

_ALLAHU AKBAR! WALLILLAH ILLHAM!_

Suara takbir terdengar di seluruh pelosok Jepang. Semua tim SEES kini sudah semakin dewasa dan berkuliah di Tokyo bersama senpai mereka yaitu Mitsuru dan Akihiko. Mereka juga tinggal di rumah Mitsuru yang mewah dan memiliki banyak kamar layaknya hotel.

**Idul Fitri Denganmu atau Tanpamu?**

_Tahun ke dua, Idul Fitri Ke tiga -sejak Minato tertidur setelah pertarungan melawan dewi malam. Apakah ini lebaran yang ke 3 kalinya dia lewatkan? karena seseorang yang berarti baginya ingin Lebaran bersamanya dan menantikan senyumnya yang sudah lama ia nantikan._

**Persona © Atlus**

**Rating** :T

**Genre** :Angst/ Humor/ Romance/ AR(?)/AU(?)

_._

**Sabtu, 18 Agustus 2012.**

Yukari tidak bisa tidur. bukan karena suara takbir tersebut melainkan mengingat seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas hanya karena melindungi dunia. Dengan mata coklat _Hanzel_-nya yang menatap kelangit, Yukari ingat bahwa ini tahun ketiganya tidak bisa merayakan _Idul Fitri_ bersama orang yang di sayanginya karena kini dia tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit Iwatodai yang berada jauh dari Tokyo.

"Besok waktunya kita merayakan Lebaran ya, Minato-kun..." ucapnya dengan senyum sambil tetap memandang kelangit dan memanggil nama seseorang. "Bagaimana kabarmu di rumah sakit? Apa kau masih tertidur?" tanyanya lirih, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

_Kosong, hanya kau sendiri yang berada dikamar tersebut._

.

"Aku harap... kau baik-baik saja disana karena... aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya lagi seraya menghapus setetes air matanya yang tak sengaja jatuh dan sedikit membasahi pipinya, "Apalagi... ini Lebaran yang ke tiga kalinya kami lewati tanpamu...". Dia lalu duduk, membuka pintu jendela di samping tempat tidurnya untuk memandang Bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit malam sambil mendengarkan Takbir yang masih berkumandang di malam hari sampai besok pagi.

"Apa kau ingat Minato-kun saat pertama kalinya kita merayakan Idul Fitri?" tanyanya pada Bulan sabit, membayangkan wajah seseorang yang tersenyum padanya, bukan wajah _Author_ ataupun _Reader_. "Kita pergi ke _Masjid_ untuk _Sholat _bersama dan setelah itu bertemu dengan teman-teman untuk saling memaafkan." Lanjutnya dan sebuah petasan meluncur dan meledak di langit malam.

_CIUUUUUT_

_JTAR_

_JTAR_

Membuat langit malam semakin indah, tanda bahwa orang-orang juga senang dengan datangnya Idul Fitri. "Andai kau melihat kembang api ini, kau pasti berkata '_Malam ini berisik sekali ya,membuat orang tidak dapat tertidur nyenyak saja_' dengan nada mengantuk sambil menguap di depanku yang membuatku tertawa, hihihi..." ucapnya sambil tertawa yang menandakan dia mulai gila, walau hati kecilnya merasakan sakit mengingat hal tersebut.

Diapun menutup pintu jendelanya dan kembali berbaring diranjangnya sambil menghadap langit-langit atap. "Namun kini... kita tidak bisa merayakan Lebaran bersama lagi seperti pertama kali dulu..." Yukari kini mulai menangis, "Kenapa Minato... hiks... kenapa kau harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu... hiks..." dan kemudian menangis sedalam-dalamnya di dalam bantal agar orang-orang tidak mendengar isak tangisnya.

_Walau itu tak akan berarti apapun._

_._

Tidak beberapa lama, Yukari berhenti menangis dan menghapus air matanya yang kini membasahi ke dua pipinya tersebut sambil menatap langit-langit atap. "Kau tahu Minato, seandainya kau tidak terbang meninggalkanku sendirian, mungkin kau tak akan tertidur sendirian di rumah sakit..." tiba-tiba Yukari terdiam, berusaha melupakan kejadian saat Minato terbang kearah '_Kematian_' agar bisa menyelamatkan dunia dengan cara memakai tubuhnya sebagai _Segel._

Yukari lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke sisi kanan. "Minato... apa benar menurutmu Tuhan itu ada? Jika ada... yang aku inginkan hanya satu... yaitu, bisa bertemu denganmu kembali..." perlahan-lahan menutup matanya, agar bisa bermimpi bertemu dengannya. Bukan Ayahnya atau Tuhan, hanya dia yang ingin dia temui –_Arisato Minato_.

_ALLAHU AKBAR!_

_ALLAHU AKBAR!_

_ALLAHU AKBAR!_

_LAILLAHA ILLALLAHU ALLAHU AKBAR! _

_ALLAHU AKBAR! WA LILLAH ILHAM!_

Sambil mendengar suara Takbir yang merdu.

_Karena senandungan itulah yang membuatmu damai_

.

**Minggu 19 Agustus 2012**

_Tok Tok Tok_

Kamar pintunya di pukul seseorang dengan kerasanya, berusaha membangunkan sang gadis yang sedang tertidur terlelap sehabis menangis.

"Takeba bangun! Waktunya kita bersiap berangkat sholat" ucap seorang wanita bernada lembut namun tegas.

Yukari dengan lemasnya membuka matanya. "Iya Mitsuru-senpai, aku sudah bangun!" jawabnya dengan lemas sambil pergi ke WC untuk mempersiapkan diri sebagai umat muslim yang akan melaksanakan Sholat Idul Fitri.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di ruang tamu!" ucap gadis yang di panggil Mitsuru tadi yang kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu.

_Dengan langkah yang kau gerakan_

.

"Yuka-tan kok lama bener?" tanya seorang laki-laki berjenggot tipis.

"Sabar sedikit napa?" ucap seorang kakek-kakek beruban yang ternyata masih mudah.

"Benar junpei-kun, kau harus sabar..." lanjut gadis berambut hijau lumut pada laki-laki berjenggot tipis tadi yang di panggilnya Junpei.

"Iya-iya Fuuka benar, kau juga Akihiko-senpai..." ucap Junpei pada kakek beruban yang sebenarnya masih muda dan di panggilnya Akihiko saat mendengar ucapan gadis tadi yang di panggilnya Fuuka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akihiko dengan nada jengkel.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja" ucap seorang anak kecil pada Junpei dan Akihiko.

"Ken-san benar" ucap seorang cewek berambut pirang pendek saat mendengar ucapan anak kecil tersebut yang di panggilnya Ken.

Tiba-tiba seekor anjing menggongong pada semunya, menandakan minta di manja namun tidak dapat di mengerti semuanya kecuali gadis berambut piang tadi.

"Koro-chan mengatakan apa Aigis?" tanya Fuuka pada gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan nama Aigis.

"Koromaru bilang 'aku ingin di elus', katanya" ucap Aigis yang mengartikan perkataan anjing yang bernama Koromaru. Aigis bukanlah manusia, dia hanyalah android yang sama seperti _Astro boy_ yang ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Begitu" jawab Mitsuru.

"Oh~" respon semua yang mengerti perkataan Koromaru dan langsung mengelus kepalanya.

"Oh ya, kejutan buat Yuka-tan siap belum?" tanya junpei.

"Sudah siap, tapi jangan beritahu dia dulu" ucap Mitsuru.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yukari turun dengan jilbab berwarna merah mudah yang menutupi rambut dan lehernya, walau dalam keadaan sedih karena merayakan Lebaran tanpa kekasihnya tersebut. "Maaf semua, membuat kalian menunggu lama" ucapnya pada semua yang menunggunya.

"Tak apa, kalau begitu kita cepat ke tempat orang-orang memulai Sholat" ucap Mitsuru dan mereka akhirnya pergi ke Masjid, kecuali Koromaru yang di suruh oleh Mitsuru untuk diam di rumahnya.

_Dengan lemasnya kau pergi_

.

Merekapun sampai di masjid Agung(?) dan segera _Wudhu_ lalu mencari tempat yang cocok buat Sholat berjamaah. Beberapa menit kemudian Sholatpun dimulai. Di akhir sholat tersebut, Yukari berdoa kepada _Allah SWT _agar Minato bangun dan merayakan Idul Fitri bersama dirinya dan juga teman-temannya lagi seperti dulu. Setelah selesai Sholat, mereka menuju tempat yang ingin mereka tuju kecuali Yukari yang ingin kembali dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Sesampainya di rumah Mitsuru, dia akhirnya di sapa Koromaru di depan pintu. "Hai Koro-chan..." ucap Yukari sambil tersenyum dan mengelus Koromaru agar hatinya yang sedih sedikit terobati.

_Namun itu hanya sebentar saja._

_._

Yukari kini mngganti pakaiannya lalu keluar rumah lagi. "Jaga rumah ya Koro-chan!" meninggalkan Koromaru di rumah tersebut. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju stasiun dan pandangannya tertuju pada toko bunga, membeli sebuah bunga krisan. Lalu menuju stasiun kereta lagi, sambil melihat semua orang saling memaafkan dan juga melihat keramaian di sepanjang jalan.

Setelah sampai di stasiun, dia menunggu. Menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarnya pergi ketempat di mana sang pangeran tidur menunggunya agar bisa merayakan Lebaran berdua saja.

_JES JES JES_

_TUT_

_JEEEEESSSSS_

Keretapun datang dan berhenti di depannya, menunggu sang _Cinderella_ menaikinya. Dia duduk di sisi kanan dekat jendela, agar bisa melihat orang-orang berpacaran –walau itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dia lihat.

_Kau tidak bisa membedakannya_

.

1 jam lebih telah berlalu, dia turun dari kereta, karena sudah sampai tujuan. Kalau tidak turun dari kereta lalu untuk apa dia naik kereta terus jika sudah sampai ke tujuan? Kecuali jika dia tertidur dan tak sadarkan diri, namun Yukari bukanlah Minato yang suka tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Di pikirannya hanya tertuju untuk segera sampai di rumah sakit, untuk bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang di anggapnya penting. Setelah sampai di tujuan, dia mencari kamar sang pemuda tersebut tempati dan membukanya. Namun dirinya terkejut, saat melihat isi ruangan tersebut yang ternyata...

"Kosong?" hanya itu yang terucap di bibir kecilnya yang manis, dengan membelalakan mata coklat _Hanzel_nya karena heran atau terkejut? Walau ke dua alasan itu tidak berarti baginya karena ruangan yang di masukinya, kosong.

Dimana seseorang yang ingin dia temui?


	2. Chapter 2: Dimana Minato?

Hanya sebuah ruangan kosong putih yang menyapanya, hanya sinar matahari yang masuk yang menyinarinya. Bukan sebuah senyum yang menyapanya dan bukan juga sebuah pandangan senang yang menyinarinya, karena tidak ada seorangpun di kamar itu.

Dia bergegas bertanya pada Suster yang ada disana dan bukan bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang karena dia bukan _Ebiet G Ade._

"Permisi Suster, dimana orang yang menempati kamar itu berada?" sambil menunjuk kamar yang dulunya di hinggapi pemuda berambut biru emo tersebut.

Suster menjawab "oh, orang yang menempati kamar itu, dia sudah keluar bersama gadis berambut coklat kemerahan berkuncir ekor kuda Pony"

Yukari yang mendengar hal tersebut kaget. "Oh, terimakasih" dia kemudian berlari keluar rumah sakit mencari seseorang misterius yang tentunya di maksud suster tersebut. Berlari dijalanan Tatsumi Port Island yang ramai sambil melihat kanan kiri hanya untuk mencari seseorang sambil membawa bunga krisan di tangannya. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan Minato, walau dirinya bukan seorang pelari.

Dia sudah mencari Minato dan orang misterius di pelosok pulau Tatsumi, dari Sekolahan yang dulunya dia dan Minato bersekolah, tempat dimana dia membeli bunga bersama Minato, dan tempat dimana dia dan Minato merayakan natal bersama di Paulownia Mall.

_Karena hanya sebuah kenangan yang abadilah yang akan menuntunmu_

.

Dia akhirnya sampai di sebuah stasiun kereta, menaiki kereta untuk menyebrangi sungai lebar hanya untuk ke kota _Iwatodai_. Berusaha mencari mereka ke kota besar tersebut sambil bertanya pada pejalan kaki.

Dia kemudian kembali berlari di jalanan Iwatodai, dimana ada toko buku lama yang masih berdiri, _Wild Duck Burger_ masih terbuka dan lain sebagainya dimana dia pernah di selamatkan oleh Minato saat dirinya tengah mencari dompetnya yang hilang di ambil preman. Namun disana juga tidak bertemu dengan Minato dan orang misterius yang dimaksud. Kemudian dia mencari mereka ke _Naganaki Shrine_ namun tak ketemu. Akhirnya dia kembali ke _Iwatodai Station_.

Dia beristirahat sejenak, berusaha mengobati rasa lelahnya yang dia paksakan hanya untuk mencari orang yang dia anggapnya berarti. Dia membeli minuman kaleng dan _Takoyaki_ sambil duduk di kursi yang ada disana, sambil mendengar kendaraan berlalu lalang di sampinya.

Selesai makan Yukari melihat langit, bertanya kepada _Allah SWT _"Ya Allah, sebenarnya dimana Minato berada? Jika kau tahu kasihlah petunjukmu, tunjukanlah hambamu ini petunjuk ya Allah dan kuatkanlah hambamu ini Ya Allah, amin". Selesai berdoa tiba-tiba ada seorang Ustadz tua yang juga membeli Takoyaki dan permisi duduk di sebelah Yukari.

"Permisi mbak, boleh saya duduk di sebelah mbak. Jika mbak nggak keberatan..." ucap Ustadz dengan sopan dan santun dia memohon pada Yukari untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk, pakaiannya putih bersih dengan pecih putih di atas kepalanya. Bukan dibuat sebagai hiasan, melainkan dipakai untuk menjalankan Ibadah.

Yukaripun memberikan Ustadz tua tersebut tempat duduk di sampingnya. Selesai makan, Ustad tersebut berkata "Alhamdulillah" lalu melihat wajah Yukari yang sedih di basahi oleh air mata. Dia kemudian bertanya "Mbak kenapa menangis?".

Yukari menghapus air matanya dan menjawab "oh, maaf membuat pak ustadz khawatir, sebenarnya saya sedang mencari seseorang, tapi orang itu tidak ketemu...".

Ustadz tua yang mendengar itu tersenyum. "Cobalah mbak cari lagi dan jangan berputus asa. Insya Allah, kalau mbak niat... Allah pasti memberi petunjuk ke pada mbak. Assalamualaikum" ustad itupun pergi.

"Waalaikumsalam" sahut Yukari, dia kemudian berusaha mengingat tempat yang belum dia kunjungi. "Iwatodai Dorm" sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat dirinya kaget sendiri. Dia kemudian berlari lagi menuju suatu tempat.

_Walau tak pasti, tapi cobalah dulu_

.

Yukaripun sampai di sebuah bangunan tua yang pernah dia tempati dulunya bersama Minato dan seluruh Anggota SEES. Bangunan yang memiliki tulisan di atas pintunya

_Iwatodai Dorm_

Dia kemudian melihat pintu masuk Asrama dan kaget bahwa pintu tersebut telah terbuka, dia kemudian masuk. "Assalamualaikum..." Namun tak ada yang menjawab, Yukari berjalan masuk secara perlahan-lahan, melihat keadaan _Lounge _asrama yang masih sama seperti yang dia tempati 4 tahun lalu. "Apa mereka benar-benar berada disini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu sambil berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga kayu untuk menuju kelantai 2.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, dia melihat ujung ruangan tempat kamar Minato berada. Dia kemudian mendekati ruangan tersebut dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Dia membuka pintu itu dan terbukalah. Dia melihat di dalam kamar Minato namun kosong, kekosongan yang kembali menyapanya.

"Dia tidak ada disini, namun kenapa pintu kamarnya terbuka?" Yukari sekali lagi bingung, namun bukan waktunya dia bingung. Dia kemudian kembali ketangga, menuju kelantai 3. Lantai dimana ruangan yang dulu di tempatinya berada.

Yukari kemudian mendekati kamarnya yang juga berada di ujung lorong. Pintu kamarnya juga terbuka, dengan jantung berdetak kencang lagi layaknya tim khusus penjinak bom yang akan mematikan bom. Yukari perlahan-lahan mebuka pintu kamarnya yang dulu. Namun sekali lagi, hanya kekosonganlah yang menyapanya.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah _Choker hati_ yang semasa SMU dia pakai di leher dan di berikannya pada Minato sebagai hadiah di hari _Valentine_, untuk pengganti coklat yang dia buat dan berikan pada Minato dengan rasa yang hancur mengalahkan rasa _Mistery Food X_ yang beredar di pasaran.

Dia kemudian mengambil Choker hati tersebut, dengan firasat tak enak yang tentunya tak enak untuk dimakan. "Kenapa Choker yang kuberikan pada Minato ada disini?" tanyanya namun tak ada yang menjawab karena pertanyaan itu di lontarkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia kemudian segera pergi kelantai 4 setelah menyimpan Choker hati tersebut di sakunya.

_Walaupun, hadiah kini tak berarti_

.

Pintu ruangan yang ada di lantai 4 juga terbuka, menunjukan sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi rak buku yang berisi banyak buku layaknya perpustakaan kecil dan juga terdapat sebuah komputer usang yang masih menyala, menunjukan kamera _CCTV_ yang ada di atap menggambarkan kondisi atapnya.

Mata Yukari terbelalak saat melihat keadaan atap melalui layar komputer tersebut, karena menggambarkan seorang pemuda berambut biru Emo tengah bersandar dipaha seorang gadis yang wajahnya tak kelihatan namun memakai baju busana muslim berwarna merah mudah yang sama seperti yang di pakai oleh Yukari sekarang sedang berada di atap membelakangi kamera CCTV.

"Minato!" teriaknya pada layar komputer yang tentunya tidak kesampaian di telinga orang yang di maksud. Dia kemudian berlari ke atap, tempat dimana dia dulunya pernah di selamatkan dari serangan makhluk yang 3 tahun lalu pernah menyerang Iwatodai Dorm, tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun.

Sesampainya diatas, dia membuka pintu dan sampailah diatap. "Mina-huh?" teriak Yukari namun di kagetkan dengan keadaan atap yang kosong. "Kemana orang tadi dan Minato?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri dan kembali ke lantai 4 untuk melihat layar komputer sekali lagi.

Sesampainya disana, layar masih menunjukan gambar tersebut dan membuat Yukari menjadi lebih heran. Dia kemudian mendekat ke arah layar yang ternyata layar tersebut sedang memutarkan rekaman dimana dia dan Minato sedang duduk di atap Asrama 3 tahun lalu waktu merayakan Lebaran berdua saja pertama kali.

Yukari terduduk lemas. "Minato... hiks... kau sebenarnya berada dimana? Hiks..." sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya karena orang yang dicarinya tidak ketemu.

_Dan itu membuatmu sakit_


	3. Chapter 3: kejutan untuk Yukari

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, menandakan Z_huhur_ sudah tiba. Yukari keluar dari asrama Iwatodai dan menguncinya dengan kunci Asrama yang dia temukan berada di bawah kloset pintu asrama. Yukari kemudian menuju ke Masjid Demak(?) untuk Sholat Dzuhur. Berdoa kepada Allah SWT agar memberinya petunjuk keberadaan Minato.

Setelah berdoa, dia keluar dari Masjid tersebut dengan wajah sedih dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan ustadz tua yang pernah di temuinya di jalan Iwatodai. Ustadz itupun mendekatinya dan menyapanya. "Assalamualaikum, mbak" sapa ustad tersebut yang membuat Yukari menoleh padanya.

"Waalaikumsalam, pak Ustadz" jawab Yukari sambil tersenyum tipis, menutupi kesedihannya yang telah tertipu mentah-mentah oleh gambar di layar komputer milik Asrama Iwatodai.

"Kenapa mbak menangis lagi? Apakah mbak sudah bertemu dengan orang yang mbak cari?" tanya Ustadz tersebut.

"Belum pak Ustadz dan sepertinya saya harus kembali ke Tokyo. Takut kalau teman-teman saya yang ada di sana... mengkhawatirkan saya" ucap Yukari.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, saya doakan semoga mbak bertemu dengan orang yang mbak cari di jalan dan kembali ke Tokyo dengan selamat. Karena Allah akan selalu membantu hambanya yang bertaqwa padanya" Ucap Ustadz tua itu.

"Makasih pak Ustadz" ucap Yukari dengan senyum.

"Assalamualaikum" Ustadz itupun pergi.

"Waalaikumsalam" balas Yukari dan segera pergi menuju stasiun kereta api untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

Sesampainya di stasiun dan membeli tiket kereta, Dia masuk ke gerbong kereta dan mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian membuka Hpnya dari dalam kereta yang berisi sebuah pesan.

* * *

_**To : **__Takeba Yukari_

_**From **__: Aigis_

_11 : 35 _

_Yukari-san, kau tadi kemana saja kami semua mencemaskanmu. Apalagi Ken menangis merontah-rontah meneriakan namamu karena kau belum menyusuinya. Cepat kembali dan susui Ken._

* * *

Sebuah pesan yang membuat Yukari sweatdrop dan ingin melempar Hpnya keluar jendela karena Aigis mulai aneh. Apalagi jika dia tahu kalau Minato menghilang dari rumah sakit dan di culik oleh orang misterius, mungkin Aigis akan meledakan dirinya di dekat semua orang dan terjadilah bom Atom ke tiga di jepang yang berada di Tokyo. Diapun membalas pesan tersebut.

* * *

_**To **__: Aigis_

_**From **__: Takeba Yukari_

_14 : 00_

_Aku akan pulang Aigis dan tolong kau susui Ken dulu ya _

* * *

Dengan balasan pesan yang tak kalah anehnya.

_Juga semua orang menjadi gila_

.

Yukari sampai di Tokyo dan turun dari kereta, dia kemudian membeli makanan untuk dimakan dan setelah itu berjalan dengan hati yang sakit menuju teman-temannya. Tidak peduli pada hiruk pikuknya kota Tokyo, dia terus berjalan tanpa henti karena orang yang di cintainya tak dia temukan.

Sebenarnya, siapa perempuan misterius yang membawa Minato dan mengapa dia membawa Minato pergi? Pertanyaan itulah yang ada di benaknya. Walau dia bukanlah _Sherlock Holmes _yang selalu memecahkan masalah, bukan juga _Shirogane Naoto_ sang Pangeran detective yang sebenarnya seorang wanita, juga bukan _L. Lawliet_ yang dengan mudahnya membuka kedok seseorang dengan menggunakan Intuisinya yang tajam, juga bukan _Hidari Shotaro_ sang detective dari kota Fuuto yang juga memiliki intuisi tajam dan berubah menjadi seorang _Kamen Rider W_ yang pernah kehilangan Bossnya, Apalagi Juga bukan _Edogawa Conan_ sang detective cilik yang sebenarnya sudah dewasa namun gara-gara salah minum obat, tubuhnya berubah menjadi anak kecil kembali.

Yukari dan Minato hanyalah manusia biasa yang lahir dari keluarga yang berbeda. Dengan memiliki nasib yang hampir sama yaitu kehilangan seseorang yang di cintai mereka setelah insiden yang menimpa Iwatodai.

Tapi kini, kalimat _Lockon Stratos_ sang _Gundam meister Calestial Being _yang juga memiliki nasib yang hampir sama seperti nasib Minato terbukti bahwa... _Kita berjuang untuk masa depan, bukan untuk masa lalu._

_Sebab itu, Pengertian saja takkan berarti apapun._

.

Yukari sampai di depan rumah Mitsuru di malam hari karena para pemudik mulai kembali kerumah masing-masing yang menyebabkan jalanan macet sampai malam. Namun dia berhenti di depan rumah Mitsuru saat melihat rumah tersebut mati lampu dan nampak sepi untuk di pandang. Yukari yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi heran, ada apa sebenarnya, Apakah Mitsuru lupa membayar listrik rumahnya? Atau jangan-jangan semuanya tertidur pulas? Ataukah mereka mencari Yukari?

Kepalanya pusing memikirkan hal tersebut karena pertanyaan pertama menyimpang ke kehidupan Mitsuru yang kaya raya, tidak mungkin Mitsuru lupa membayar listrik. Juga pertanyaan kedua, bagaimana bisa semua tertidur pulas sementara ini masih jam 7 malam? Biasanya mereka semua masih berada di ruang tamu untuk melakukan aktivitas masing masing. Kalau pertanyaan ketiga juga tidak mungkin, karena pesan dari Aigis sudah dia balas.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Yukari membuka pagar rumah, kemudian masuk dan membuka pintu rumah dan terakhir masuk lagi ke rumah tersebut layaknya seorang _Stalker _yang akan membunuh seseorang. Tapi itu bukanlah dia, dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang mencari cintanya yang hilang entah kemana.

Setelah dia masuk, dan mengucapkan "Assalamualaikum". Tiba-tiba lampu di hidupkan dan terdengar suara peluit di mainkan.

_PRIIIIITTT!_

_PLOK PLOK_

Yang membuat Yukari kaget dan berteriak dengan latahnya "AYAM-AYAM-AYAM!" dan yang membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan juga membuat wajahnya merona merah karena malu bercampur marah sambil menutup matanya dan menundukan kepala.

Namun itu cuma sebentar saat seorang remaja berambut biru emo, bermata biru dengan memakai baju muslim biru mendekatinya dan berkata "Waalaikumsalam, Yukari-chan" dengan nada lembut dan tersenyum kepada Yukari.

Yukari yang pernah mendengar nada tersebut segera membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya karena merasakan hawa keberadaan Minato di depannya. Mata coklat Hanzelnya kembali terbelalak karena tak percaya bahwa, kekasihnya berada di depannya sambil tersenyum hangat untuknya, hanya dia seorang. Mebuat rasa rindu, senang, sedih dan marah bercampur menjadi satu di kepalanya.

"M-Minato? Ini benar kau?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu-ragu dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan bunga krisan yang di belinya, bagaikan orang melihat hantu.

Minato kemudian memungut bunga yang di jatuhkan Yukari dan menjawab "Ya, ini aku... Arisato Minato. Orang yang pertama kali kau sambut di Asrama Iwatodai". Bagaikan _Setsuna F. Seiei_ yang menemui _Marina Ismail_ setelah 'berdialoq' dengan _ELS._ Yukari dengan bahagianya memeluk Minato dengan erat karena rindu sekian lama menunggu hanya ingin bertemu dengannya kembali, senang karena telah menemuinya, sedih karena dia tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa lagi padanya dan marah karena telah membuatnya khawatir. Minato dengan senang membalas pelukan Yukari.

_Karena cinta adalah segala-galanya di dunia ini_


	4. Chapter 4: Aishiteru

"Cieeeeee... ternyata Minato-nii punya pacar nih yeeeee..." goda seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan berkuncir ekor kuda Pony yang di cari Yukari. Yukari dan Minato saling melepaskan diri karena sadar bahwa mereka masih bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Minato, siapa gadis ini? Kok dia memanggilmu kakak? Apa dia..." belum sempat Yukari menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Minato segera menjawab "Dia adikku, namanya Arisato Minako".

"Adik?" tanya Yukari yang terkejut.

"Kau terkejut ya? 2 hari yang lalu kami juga terkejut loh kalau Minato punya adik" ucap Junpei.

Minako lalu maju dan berkenalan dengan Yukari. "Salam kenal, namaku Arisato Minako... adik perempuan dari kakakku Arisato Minato" sambil membungkuk pada Yukari.

"S-salam kenal, namaku Takeba Yukari, senang bertemu denganmu Minako-chan" balas Yukari sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum pada Minako.

Minako memandang Yukari dengan senyum. "Jadi kau gadis yang di ceritakan Minato-nii ya melalui telepon?" tanya Minako yang membuat Yukari bingung.

"Telepon?" tanya Yukari.

Minako mengangguk. "Benar... Minato-nii sering menceritakan padaku tentangmu, saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengamu di Asrama, kemudian bersekolah bersamamu, lalu jalan-jalan bersamamu, menaiki atap asrama malam-malam bersama,lalu menaiki kereta bersama, masuk sekolah malam-malam, kemudian masuk ho-Mmmppphhh... mmmpphh!" tiba-tiba mulut Minako di tutup oleh tangan Minato.

"Ma-maaf ya Yukari, dia memang suka bicara yang aneh-aneh jadi jangan di dengarkan ya~" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum kepada Yukari.

"Tidak apa-apa tapi yang terakhir itu dia mau berkata apa, MI-NA-TO!" tanya Yukari pada Minato sambil mendeathglarenya dalam-dalam.

"Oh, dia bilang 'home' yang berarti pulang bersama-sama, benarkan? Minako?" ucap Minato pada Yukari sambil mendeathglare Minako dan melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mulut adiknya.

"I-iya, bener..." jawab Minako dengan gugup.

"oh, ya sudah" ucap Yukari. Tiba-tiba Minato menarik tangannya yang menyebabkan Yukari kaget. "Hei Minato, kau mau membawa aku kemana?" tanya Yukari sambil terus ditarik Minato.

"Sudah ikut saja!" jawab Minato.

"Semoga sukses ya Dude~" sindir Junpei pada Minato.

"Udah, lebih baik kita masuk ke kamar masing-masing" ucap Mitsuru dan semua segera masuk kekamar tanpa memperdulikan Yukari dan Minato.

_Cinta berhak dimiliki oleh setiap orang_

.

Minato dan Yukari sampai di sebuah atap. Bukan atap asrama mereka yang dulu, melainkan atap rumah Mitsuru.

"Minato... sebenarnya kita ngapain ke sini?" ucap Yukari yang protes pada Minato karena di tarik paksa.

Minato akhirnya melepaskan genggemannya dan menunjuk ke arah langit malam yang dihiasi Bulan sabit dan jutaan bintang. "Lihatlah bintang-bintang itu Yukari!" ucapnya kepada Yukari yang membuat dirinya senang.

"Wah... indah sekali..." Yukari hanya bisa mengatakan hal tersebut. Mereka akhirnya duduk di lantai atap sambil memandang langit malam.

"Malam ini indah ya Yukari" ucap Minato sambil memandang Yukari dengan senyum.

"Ya, benar-benar indah" sahut Yukari.

"Y-Yukari, boleh tidak aku ber-bersandar di pahamu lagi seperti dulu?" tanya Minato pada Yukari dengan wajah merona merah.

"Ehm... boleh nggak ya~? ehm..." goda Yukari, "Baiklah, tapi jangan macam-macam!" ucapnya sambil mengancam Minato. Minato dengan senang hati memakai paha Yukari sebagai sandaran kepala alias bantal sambil mendapat bonus sebuah belaian Yukari.

"Hei Yukari, apa kau pernah mendapatkan _First kiss_ dari orang lain?" tanya Minato pada Yukari.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu? Emang kau pikir aku gadis apaan?" tanya Yukari dengan penuh emosi.

"Haha... aku cuma bercanda kok" ucap Minato sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yukari sambil membelai rambut Minato.

"Apa boleh? Soalnya aku juga belum pernah _First kiss_ dengan orang lain, jadi... jika kau tak keberatan... Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu kok. Bagaimana kalau _First kiss_ kita, kita lakukan setelah kita menikah nanti?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum pada Yukari.

"Ide yang bagus, tapi kapan?" tanya Yukari.

"Jika Allah berkehendak, kita mungkin akan menjalanninya bersama dengan niat" jawab Minato.

"Kau benar Minato" sahut Yukari dan merekapun melanjutkan melihat bintang dengan dipenuhi canda gurau.

_Juga cinta kepada Allah SWT._

_._

"Yukari..." panggil Minato dengan expresi wajah serius sambil menatap mata Yukari yang membuat Yukari menoleh padanya.

"Ya?" sahut Yukari dengan hati yang berdebar-debar saat melihat expresi wajah Minato yang terlihat seirus, berpikiran bahwa Minato akan menyatakan cintanya di saat terakhir mereka bisa berduaan.

"Minal 'Aidin wal-Faizin ya, Selamat Idul Fitri~" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum yang membuat Yukari kecewa berat dan cemberut sampai membuat Minato heran. "Kau kenapa? Kok cemberut" tanya Minato.

"Ng-nggak kok, Minal 'Aidin wal-Faizin juga..." ucap Yukari dengan lemas karena tertipu dengan expresi wajah Minato. "Oh ya Minato, apa tadi sebelum kau kesini bersama adikmu, kau sempat pergi ke Asrama Iwatodai?" tanya Yukari pada Minato tentang pintu Asrama Iwatodai yang tiba-tiba bisa terbuka sendiri.

Minato yang mendengar hal itu menjawab "Benar".

"Apakah kau membuka pintu asrama dan langsung masuk begitu saja?" lanjut Yukari.

Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menjawab "Tidak, aku tidak bisa masuk kesana soalnya pintu Asrama Iwatodai terkunci rapat, jadinya aku dan adikku langsung kesini". Yukari yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja terkejut, karena dirinya tadi melihat pintu asrama terbuka dan langsung masuk dengan suasana yang mencekam. Minato yang heran dengan tingkah laku Yukari, bertanya "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?".

"Ji-jika bu-bukan kau yang mem-membuka pi-pintu Asrama? te-terus tadi pa-pagi si-siapa yang buka?" muka Yukari menjadi pucat dan membuat Minato menjadi merinding saat mendengar ceritanya. "Mi-Minato, bi-bisakan ma-malam ini ki-kita tidur be-bersama di kamarku? So-soalnya... aku takut dengan keadaan Asrama tadi pagi..." ucapnya sambil memeluk Minato yang kini duduk di sebelanya.

"Baiklah, jika itu membuatmu tenang" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum padanya dan kembali bersandar dipaha Yukari.

Yukari yang mendengar itu menjadi senang dan tak sengaja mengecup dahi Minato sampai membuat pipinya merona merah "Makasih Minato, Tapi awas, jangan macam-macam!" ancamnya pada Minato sambil mendeathglarenya kembali.

"Di mengerti, bu..." canda Minato yang membuat Yukari ingin menelannya karena memiliki wajah yang imut.

"Kau ini imut ya, sampai-sampai membuatku ingin memakanmu saja, hihihi..." canda Yukari.

"Yukari..." Minato kini menatap kembali mata Yukari seperti tadi dengan expresi wajah yang serius.

Namun Yukari memejamkan matanya berusaha agar tidak tertipu lagi dan dengan jengkelnya berkata "Apa? kau pasti mengatakan hal-hal yang selalu melenceng dari pikiranku lagikan, seperti 'nanti malem jangan ngigau', atau 'kamar mandinya dimana', atau 'aku laper tadi belum makan', atau..."

"_Aishiteru_, Yukari-chan..." tiba-tiba perkataan Yukari terpotong oleh pernyataan cinta Minato kepadanya yang membuat Yukari membuka matanya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Ta-tadi kau bilang apa, Minato?" tanya Yukari dengan pipi yang merona merah sambil memandang Minato yang ternyata sudah tertidur duluan di atas pahanya setelah menyatakan cintanya kepada Yukari yang membuat Yukari jengkel. "Hoi Minato, ayo bangun! Tadi kau bilang apa?" Yukari berusaha membangunkan Minato.

"ZZZzzz..." namun hanya dengkuranlah yang menjawabnya, membuat Yukari semakin jengkel kepadanya. Namun di balik kejengkelannya tersebut, dia semakin sayang dan cinta kepada Minato karena hanya dialah satu-satunya orang kedua yang membuat Yukari bahagia selain ayahnya.

Yukari mengecup pipi Minato dengan hangatnya. "_Aishiteru_... Minato-kun..." dan hanya ucapan itulah yang ingin dia sampaikan dan di balasnya, juga di dengarnya. Walau Allah SWT akan memberi cobaan bagi mereka di kemudian esok hari.

**The End:_ Lover is Fool Forever_**

* * *

**Yak karena terlalu banyak menangis saat membaca banyak cerita begenre angts yang ada di fandom Persona Series, saya sekarang ingin mencoba membuat Angts bercampur dengan Humor dan hasilnya begini deh, sungguh ter...la...lu... Ancur banget ya ceritanya.**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1433 Hijriah, Minal 'Aidin wal-Faizin... mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

**_Silahkan di Review_**


End file.
